Panique à la huitème division
by Bleachichihime
Summary: Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être... Drabble!


_Voilà un petit quelque chose ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté mais je suis là maintenant et j'espère pouvoir poster plus d'histoire dorénavant ! XD Les commentaires ET les critiques sont appréciés ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! =D _

_~ Bleachichihime_

* * *

_**Panique à la huitième division**_

La huitième division était bien calme en ce jeudi après-midi et une certaine vice-capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où était passé son idiot de supérieur. D'habitude, les jeudis, le capitaine ne faisait que s'assoir sur le toit de la division, une bouteille de saké à la main… Mais aujourd'hui, Nanao avait beau avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces de la division, il était introuvable.

De retour dans le bureau de Shunsui, la shinigami regarda la pile de papiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et senti une des veines sur son front éclater. Elle ne pourrait définitivement jamais faire changer son bon à rien de capitaine. Posant son éternel livre à côté de la dite pile, elle se retourna d'un pas décidé vers le seul endroit où elle n'était pas encore allée : les quartiers du capitaine de la treizième division.

Elle arriva à destination assez vite et une fois devant la porte du bureau du capitaine Ukitake, elle se prépara à frapper à la porte, mais une voix l'arrêta au dernier moment.

- Shunsui, nous ne devrions vraiment pas faire ça…

- Ne sois pas si coincé voyons ! le coupa celui aux haori rose. Et puis tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal du tout… Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

- Oui, je sais, c'est juste que Nanao-chan et Unohana-san seraient furieuses si elles venaient à apprendre ça.

La vice-capitaine en question écarquilla les yeux. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ensemble qui la rendrait furieuse, elle et le capitaine Unohana aussi ? Collant son oreille contre la porte et laissant son imagination divaguer, la jeune femme senti alors ses joues s'embraser. Seulement avant qu'elle n'ait pu imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre, son capitaine reprit la parole.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous n'allons rien leur dire. Allez, et si on commençait maintenant.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Shunsui ? hésita encore le capitaine de la treizième.

- Mais oui, mais oui… Allez, tu es prêt ? J'y vais !

- Oui, vas-y !

Nanao ne le supporta pas plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que son capitaine soit de se bord-là, lui qui était si frivole et toujours en train de flirter, il ne pouvait définitivement pas éprouver cela pour la capitaine Ukitake…

- STOP ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, les yeux fermés et les joues plus rouges que les cheveux de Renji.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position se trouvaient les deux hommes, elle resta bouche bée et senti ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Ils étaient tous les deux, debout au milieu de la pièce devant un énorme téléviseur, chacun une manette blanche dans les mains.

- Nanao-chan, cria Shunsui complétement paniqué, tout en lâchant sa manette qui resta accrochée à son poignet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- …

Prenant le silence de sa vice-capitaine comme un signe de sa colère imminente, Kyoraku s'empressa de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller devant elle, tout cela sous le regard blasé d'Ukitake.

- Je sais que je devrais être en train de m'occuper de la paperasse qui est sur mon bureau, je suis désolé Nanao-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pardonne-moi !

- … Ca… Capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

- Oh ça ? demande Shunsui, surpris de ne pas encore avoir reçu de coup. C'est Rangiku-san qui l'a ramené du monde réel la dernière fois qu'elle y est allée. C'est une « Vii » il me semble… Il parait que c'est amusant et qu'on peut faire de l'exercice en y jouant… Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris comment ça marchait…

- … Et donc vous n'étiez pas…

- Hum ?

- Non, rien ! Oubliez-ça, cria Nanao tout en sortant de la pièce en courant sous le regard hébété des deux capitaines.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Shunsui se retourna alors vers son ami aux cheveux blancs.

- Bon, alors on joue ?


End file.
